


Baby Boy

by vanillaslut



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, diaper fetish, i wasnt being serious when i said id write this but here i am, idk what I was thinking, uh this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaslut/pseuds/vanillaslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a diaper fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

"Hey..... Josh?" Tyler asked timidly. "Can I tell you something."  
"Of course!" Josh says reassuringly, with a tone of concern in his voice.  
Tyler looks down and messes with the hem of his shirt as he tries to explain.  
"Well I kinda have like, this..... diaper fetish???" He says looking up at Josh.  
Josh stares.  
"Oh," is all he can manage to get out.  
"Listen, I know this sounds crazy but..." Tyler says as he hands Josh a diaper, "I think you would look super hot in this. Can you wear it for this show? I know it's a big one but it would be so great."  
Josh is speechless.  
Tyler sighs understanding, that Josh would probably never wear a diaper on stage. Or even in the bedroom.  
"I knew it was a crazy idea..." Tyler mumbles as he leaves the room with his head down.  
Josh looks down at the diaper and thinks about how sad Tyler sounded. Maybe he would give it a try.

The show was halfway over and Tyler didn't have the energy he usually had during shows. Josh knew what he gad to do to "recharge" Tyler again, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage.  
Finally after some thinking, he does it. He stands up and pulls up the diaper, crying like a baby to add a little more pizzazz.  
Tyler immediately has the biggest smile on his face. He starts jumping around very excitedly.  
The crowd doesn't know what to think.  
Josh becomes a little nervous, looking down at the diaper and wondering what he's done. Was this a mistake?  
He immediately feels better when Tyler comes up behind him and whispers in his ear, "Joshy baby you look so cute I can't wait to get that diaper off of you after the show."  
Josh smiles wide as the crowd still stares in silence.  
Tyler is caressing Josh's stomach as Josh says to the crowd, "I'm a baby!"  
The crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this bc someone on ig posted that pic of josh where he's wearing a diaper/panties and looking down at them and they wanted an explanation and so i wrote this long ass comment basically like this story and someone was like "OMG THATD BE A GREAT FIC" and then i said "ill get writing" AND THEY WERE LIKE "cool! post a link in your bio when youre done!" AND I WAS LIKE "OH NO THEY THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS NOW IVE GOTTA WRITE THIS" and so i wrote it.


End file.
